


Olive Branch橄欖枝

by flies_crepe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: 米迦勒遇見墮落天使哈斯塔





	Olive Branch橄欖枝

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O  
> Ancient Greece AU  
> 私設有 ooc歸我

雅典的天空很藍。  
一直都很藍，沒有黯淡過的一天，只有在落日餘暉時才會用金橘色的光彩來粉飾變化多端的天空，米迦勒在東邊的葡萄園漫步，她作為一名天使，勢必要巡視凡間眾生的忙碌辛勞，必要時給予拯救，不過古希臘人對於天使的愛一點概念都沒有，他們認為給予希望是不幸的，會惹來禍害與招來痛苦的，他們有自己的一套神明體系，任性的工藝哲學，這裡是雅典，克里特島以北的智慧之城。米迦勒近幾個月被派遣來這裡散播和平與幸福，但雅典人似乎都很愉快，除了那些奴隸，但她還沒有能力解放那些奴婢，於是她花了不少時間待在藍白相間的海岸，穿著白袍與涼鞋散心，梳著雅典女性最時髦的髮型─往上盤起，露出耳根子的褐色捲髮─。

今天一樣風光明媚，她正在市集參觀鐵匠的工作室，並且早在市集入口處買下一對蜂巢型的耳環，掛在耳上有些沉甸甸，像剛成熟的果實纍纍的垂著，可是六角形是完美的形狀，在精雕細琢的製工下更是完美，與米迦勒的臉型堪稱無與倫比的絕配，她還買了一盤無花果邊走邊嚼，當作一種在希臘生活的絕美享受。此時她卻嗅到一股不對勁的氣味，天使對氣味很敏感，必要時他們的鼻子可以區分二十四種不同的人類體香，可是這次不同，那不是迷人勾魂的香味，比較像是釀壞了的葡萄酒，像是酒神戴歐尼修斯狂歡之後的剩餘物，嗯，萬能的上帝不會高興她用別的神祇來形容這味道的。

她繞過了賣無花果的販子，循著氣味而去，最後在她剛剛路過的草藥行門口看到了一位白袍青年，很明顯這氣味是從他的後頸散發出來的，更加強烈且濃厚了，然而身邊的人類卻毫無反應，這位青年很眼熟，她在一次天堂的大審判中見過他，是啊，所有都清晰起來了，是那個被貶到地獄的墮落天使，哈斯塔。  
他變了很多，變得更高更瘦，寬大的袍子顯得不成比例，他正在跟草藥店鋪的老闆用希臘語大小聲，大致上的內容是：搞什麼東西？我已經跑遍了全雅典的藥店，沒一家有賣的，你確定你不是在騙我嗎，騙我是不會有好下場的，先生。  
"噢，這位公民，諸神在上，真的沒聽說過你說的這種藥！"留著白鬍子的老闆慢吞吞地說，兩個瘦弱的膝蓋抖個不停。  
眼看整間店就要瓦解了，米迦勒拿出天使的正義凜然，大聲疾呼："你不要仗勢欺人啊！"  
哈斯塔停下恫嚇的動作，邁開步伐走到米迦勒的面前，他整整高了她一顆半頭顱，但米迦勒不怕，她很勇敢，盯著眼前這個儀容髒亂不堪、眼窩深陷的男人，他的確是從前的天使，然而看起來是這麼的憔悴、那麼的哀怨、那麼的......失魂落魄。  
他匆匆地蓋住自己的後頸，但那樣無法掩蓋自己的氣味擴散，米迦勒皺了皺眉，不算難聞，反倒有些吸引力。  
"你是Omega，我沒記錯的話。"她一本正經地道。  
哈斯塔紅了面頰，像隻煮熟的螃蟹。  
"我只是需要藥。"  
"人類可不知道你說的是什麼東西，你使壞慣了，不是嗎？"她異常冷靜。"你怎麼不回去地獄拿？"  
哈斯塔沒有說話。  
"害怕被嘲笑，就像從前在天堂那樣？"  
"閉嘴！！"他慌了手腳，想當眾毆打米迦勒這位迷人的女性，卻敗下陣來，蹲在地上發抖，周圍的人很難不去圍觀這樣奇特的事件。  
"我們還是私下敘舊吧，順便解決你的痼疾，親愛的老朋友。"  
*  
米迦勒取出大理石雕的菲勒斯，巨大無比，像是普里阿普斯勃起的那玩意兒，使用大量的橄欖油做潤滑。然後滑進哈斯塔高抬的臀部裡，窄肉裹住冰涼的異物，悶熱的快感逐漸攀升，爬上象牙白的胴體，透出微微的粉紅，哈斯塔滿足的吭氣，數千年來使用抑制劑已經令他的身體不勝負荷，現在他簡直是一台性愛機器，只渴求著被更多填滿，發情期時Omega總會幻想自己被他人操幹的模樣，可是被一名Alpha女性這麼做，還真的是此生首次。  
假陽具在後穴進進出出，時而收緊時而放鬆，哈斯塔的哀吟斷斷續續的猶如受傷的幼獸，嚶嚶的祈求憐愛。米迦勒始終沒有停下手中的動作，持續維持相同的頻率抽插著，不時往深處敏感點戳刺，一點調皮的小情趣都可以讓哈斯塔舒服的渾身痙攣。冰冷的棒狀物沒有辦法射精，但他還是被這個無生命的物體肏的汁水四溢，噢，道德啊！他達到了連續高潮，酥麻的連連高聲淫叫，後庭的粗大還是沒有想要退出的意思。  
米迦勒在哈斯塔耳邊低語，很輕很輕，如蜻蜓點水般的竊語。  
"你害怕什麼呢，你害怕Omega的身份，你憎惡上帝給你的軀體，你詛咒創世，你反叛，你革命。"一字一句刻在哈斯塔的劇烈起伏的胸口"你一無所獲，一切只是因為你害怕成為Omega，淫亂、生育的象徵。"  
"我不會標記你，但你要記得，有些事情終究無法逃過歷史的車輪。"  
哈斯塔在絕望中最後一次射精，隨即便昏了過去。  
*  
他在不知名的花園中甦醒，腰背痠痛不已，衣服已經穿戴整齊，哈斯塔獨自平躺在草地上，看著陽光下的綠橄欖，還有美好寓意的橄欖枝，枝椏還很嫩，是新生的開始。

米迦勒回去天堂，對於古希臘的報告是：主創造的一切都很美好。

Fin


End file.
